Dream It Up
by Son Of A Banana
Summary: And he has the nerve to try to start feeling me up while kissing me? We're done. -Is Rocky dreaming, or is she just going crazy?  Rocky/Deuce, Rocky/CeCe, Rocky/Gunther


**Disclaimer: Just... Just leave me alone. There's not even a reason to talk about it anymore. Get out.**

* * *

><p>I want to know whoever invented glass bottles, and kick them in the kiwis. Beer and soda are already bad for you anyway, so who the flip would make them come in a glass bottle? Just to throw it on the ground, so I could step on it, and my foot could become a giant bloody gross mushy-mess. And some bird could choke on it, and die, and just screw up the whole entire ecosystem.<p>

I'm scared.

My fingernails dug into the cotton substance of a blanket, repeatedly moving and flipping off and on of my sweating, yet shivering body. I could feel the heat in the room, at an unbearable temperature, and yet, I felt chills moving down my arms and legs.

Then, thin fingers, soft hands were lightly grabbing my wrist. I sat up, feeling strangely light-headed, float-like as the moon filtered through the hospital room windows. I blink a few times, before my vision settled in the dark, and they were staring down at the feeling of the hand, blue manicured nails glimmering.

I need CeCe.

"CeCe, are you awake?... I can't sleep."

"Neither can I." What the...?

I turned to look at my red-head, loveable, ditzy best friend. In my bed.

"Um... When- How long were you right there?"

"Long enough to know that your butt hangs out of that thing more than me at a science fair. And honestly Rocks, it needs a tan." I sat up, blushing and quietly said,"CeCe, I'm scared."

CeCe slid her fingers in the spaces between mines and gave me a concerned look. "Rocky, everything is gonna go fine."

"But if it doesn't CeCe? What if they can't fix it, I can never dance again? And what about me and you? What if you get tired of me, and find another partner to dance with? Or another best friend to be with?"

"Don't say that Rocky."

"I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you CeCe."

"I don't know either Rocky... But I know that I will never, ever leave you. No matter what happens to you, I'll always be right next to you. No one is gonna take my Rocky away from me, I love you, and I'll always be right next to you." I only stared at CeCe and pulled the girl into a hug, sighing.

She always knows how to make me feel better.

A thumb brushes over my cheek. "You'll be okay, I promise."

Then the legs that had been draped over me were gone, and I was in my bedroom again, a very damp feeling below my waist.

That was an odd dream.

The feeling feeling below my waist made me ponder and worry, and I hesitantly lifted the covers up.

This is great. Just freakin' dandy. I can't even imagine how many germs and bacteria my pajama pants and bed has now. So nasty.

I groaned and looked at the clock beside me. I walked slightly penguin like as I made my way to my bedroom door. I felt embarrassed, and stupid.

I peeked out. No one seemed to be awake yet. Quickly taking the sheets off my bed, I stuffed them in the washer, dumping a load of detergent in and letting it shut.

Now I need to be washed, throwing my clothes into the hamper, taking a long stare at soggy clothing.

No one will know about this, (although CeCe'll will eventually manage to find out, because she always just does), but no one else.

I feel sooo icky. It's not even funny.

The shower was relaxing, really just heaven for me, because she felt... Sticky, before, it certainly wasn't a pleasant coating on your skin to feel.

Closing her eyes made everything seem just a little bit better, and she started humming a little song from _Shake It Up, Chicago!. _And that was when her day got even weirder.

Something is touching me, it's warm and fingery and it's scaring the freaking Blue out of my name.

I squeaked and froze up when a pair of arms were sliding around her waist, a chin leaning on her shoulder. I was honestly afraid of looking down to find out who in the chiz could _possibly_ be in the shower with me.

Turning around felt like one of those life-threatening choices. If I turned around, I could very much die.

A hand slides dazingly from it's position at my waist, the warm water disappearing and the only feeling being the soft fingers creeping up my front, from my belly button, to the crease between my cupcakes, all the way to where two fingers remained, on my tight jaw. My eyes flickered from left to right, frantically trying to decipher whether to make a run for it, or turn around to see who it is.

Yes, I'm going to run out the shower, naked and screaming for help.

_I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie_.

Don't panic, you took karate. Which CeCe convinced you to quit. Crap.

Oh jeeze. It's not a guy, it can't be a guy. Guys do not have multi-colored nail polish.

(Well, there was an exception for some guys) but this 'guy' had french tips, with 3D Japanese nail art. This 'guy' had arms that looked as smooth and touchable as... girl's skin.

There's a freckle on the hand, the left hand that was on her waist, that has now retreated back to my cupcakes. I'm not in the shower with a male, which gave me the slightest release of tension, but then that meant that I'm in the shower with a girl. With manicured nails, and soft, touchable arms, and a freckled hand-

Oh Holy mother of JUSTIN STARR, IT'S CECE.

I spun around, the water contacting with my back, my eyes falling downwards, only to be pulled back up when my front collided with a smaller frame. I felt my previously cold front now completely searing, two shiny lips whispering against mine.

"Hi."

I'm feeling very faint-ish right now, don't you?

This is weird, this is wrong. CeCe is in the shower with me. And how did she even get in here, I very clearly remember locking the door. I can't process this.

My trembling form was depressing into the CeCe, who's sly and persuasive look slightly dumbfounded me. I'm pressed against the tile wall behind me, the only movements I made being my eyes glancing between me, and my best friend, if that was the proper term anymore.

This is a dream, this has to be dream. Maybe if I distract myself, I'll wake up. What's distracting...

Deuce's infected toe, that fat dude that jogs every day, uh, really bright lights, rainbows, CeCe's super-firey hair, CeCe's eyes, CeCe's pink lips...

Damn it.

CeCe's tongue traces over my lip, and I was frantically glancing between her and CeCe's bodies. It's when butterfly kisses took affect on my neck that I began to close her eyes, much to my displeasure. She felt CeCe go back up, and lay a quick kiss on my lips before I felt she felt the warm body slide downwards, feeling a hot breath on my waist.

Why is she licking her lips? Why is she looking all predatory?

OHMIGOD.

_That's her tongue. Her tongue is on my-_

"Wake UP!"

"Huh?" My bangs were clamped to my forehead, chest heaving up and down. I opened her eyes, now staring at my irritated brother and friend Deuce. I was splattered on the sofa in an odd position, mind completely racing, yet blank. "What?"

"Are you coming or not?" I sat up, legs lifting over the sofa's edge and staring at my shoes.

"Where're we going?"

"To _Shake It Up, Chicago!_." I probably had the biggest 'DURR' face because Ty continued, but I honestly was confused. "You dance there with your best friend, CeCe Jones."

Oh, I remember now. I definantly remember CeCe.

Deuce pulled me up and pushed me out the door, my mind still clueless to the previous events before I woke up. Ty grabs my backpack and they're out the door. As I settled myself into the backseat, something occurred to me.

This is the second time I had woken up today.

I hate when this happens. This is only suppose to happen in movies and stories and stuff. And what if I die, and that's real, but I don't know? Ugh, I _hate_ this!

As soon as I step out the car with my hand gripping my bag strap, the car drives off, leaving me to trudge into the studio building.

There was no one there. No Gary, no dancers, no doughnut guys, no custodians, nothing. What made me ponder was that the lights above me were switched on. I dropped my bag on the ground. "Anyone here?"

Getting no response, I decided that calling Ty would be the best and lowered to my knees to get my cell out. I rummaged through the various items again, and again, before I confirmed that her phone was indeed not in her bag.

I despise my life right now.

I'm not gonna wait for Ty to come back, because it's two hours long and I'm not walking back home because it's four miles back, and I really don't need to mess up my new shoes.

I'm honestly confused to the point of insanity, which I highly agree that I am going crazy. What made my mind race, not to mention her pulse rocket, was the second dream.

I'm never one to use this kind of language (Except for that time up there, just scroll up a lil' bit), but...

Holy crap.

That had to be the weirdest, dirtiest dream I've had since... ever. And it was about CeCe... Naked. It makes me all fidgety and twitchy thinking about it.

My mind had to have an awful amount of time to capture CeCe's every feature and flaw, because it even got the freckle. How the dream also got the butt birthmark too, I would never know. I've only ever seen CeCe naked once, and that was when they were seven.

I didn't know that we weren't suppose to take showers together, don't judge me.

Footsteps interrupted me and then I was staring at Deuce. I glanced to the door, and back to him. He pulled me up wordlessly. "Deuce, I thought you left with Ty."

The next thing, I didn't expect. The boy leaned in and gently kissed me, and I froze up like, well, me. Deuce wrapped his jacket clad arms around my waist. I didn't move an inch, I didn't even breath. I was kissing Deuce. And he had the odd taste of lemons on his breath. Yep, I'm gonna either faint, scream, puke, or die. Possibly all four, on Deuce. I always (unadmittedly) had a crush on Deuce since fifth grade, but now I think he's killed it. Completely. I hate lemons.

And he has the _nerve_ to try to start feeling me up while kissing me. We're done.

I was just about move my arms to push him away (It's getting hyperventilate-y for me) when I was pulled to face Gunther.

He spoke lowly with a smile on his face. "Hello bay-beee." He smirked at me before he pulled me into his lips. And I was there for a while, for the fact that I'm kissing Gunther Hessenheffer has stunned me, completely. I'm sure my eyebrows are higher than my own height, because HOLY CRAPOLY, I'm kissing Gunther.

Huh, I think I know where Gunther is from now, France. He's surprisingly good with his tongue. Not that I like it, because I 100% don't. I'm kissing Gunther, which means I'm probably kissing Tinka, and a butt.

Taste like watermelons. It only made me shiver more. Watermelons are like over-sized green balls.

Volley-balls, that is... Balls. Eeew... What is _wrong_ with me?

I was pulled by the arm away from the blonde-haired boy, who still smiled along with Deuce.

What the..._ hell_?

"Guys, no fair, I wanted to go first. Oh well, best for last." I was spun and pushed to the building's wall, now facing the most fierce of the three, CeCe.

I think I might die in my sleep.

I didn't even have to time speak as CeCe smothered her lips against mines, arms going behind my head as the redhead tilted her head. She wasn't like Gunther and Deuce, she got right to the point and started sliding her hands under my shirt, and she cupping my cupcakes and I'm gonna faint.

Then she pulled away from me and started kissing Gunther.

Comon', again?

I am losing her mind, very rapidly. This isn't real.

Seriously, I'd never kiss Gunther, not even in a dream. Not even that was the cure to only Smallpox.

...Okay, maybe if it were the cure to Smallpox.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was falling for moment, and with a bounce I was in my bed. I opened my eyes, feeling very rigid and hot, and yet, this time it wasn't from making out with Deuce, Gunther, and CeCe.

YES! I didn't wet the bed! Scrambling to my feet, I felt uneasy at first, before I glanced into her bathroom.

I was starting to get a little mad that I didn't finish my second dream, like, seriously, who does that?

Padding into the living room, I furrowed my eyebrows.

Why the heck is everything covered in plastic?

"Rocky, you're awake!" I thank all magical fairies and unicorns that I'm not kissing anyone right now. CeCe ran up and hugged me, almost killing me and my lungs in the process. "Are you okay? Do you still have a fever? I can get you some Pepto Bismo or something."

"No, CeCe, I'm fine. I'm just really sweaty." My hair is all sticky and moist.

Eww... Moist. Nasty word.

"Um, CeCe, why is everything covered in plastic?"

"Well, you have the flu and my mom offered to keep you here while your mom was away at her hair-convention thing, but she didn't want the flu all over her furniture, so she covered everything with plastic."

CeCe scooted closer to me, and smiled at me.

She has a pedophile smile on her face right now, like, seriously. "Rocky, I heard you in there." Oh no.

"Heard, uh, what exactly?"

"I heard you saying names, in your sleep. Specifically, mines." My conscience hates me. It made me say CeCe's name. Not Deuce, not Gunther. CeCe.

"So, what were you dreamin' about Rocky?" That's the time where I felt my ears tingle and heat up, and I quickly stood up to retreat to the kitchen. CeCe, being CeCe, followed me and blocked me.

Stop looking at me with your eyes, so brown and big and pretty and UGH.

"Rocky, it's okay to have dreams about me, I find it very flattering." She wouldn't be flattered if I told her where her tongue was.

"Tell me! Please tell me! Please! Please, please tell me, Rocky!" You really can't ignore CeCe when she begs because A: She has the mind of a (cute) five-year-old and B: She won't shut up until you give what she wants. "Tell meeee!"

"I had dreams about you, and Deuce, and Gunther. Now, move."

"What kinda dreams?" I'm going to burst into flames in a minute. My silence gave her sweet little head an answer, and then she smiled at me again. "Together, or apart, because you were really just saying my name." I despise life with a burning passion.

She moved closer to me.

"Apart." Closer.

"I think that's sweet Rocky. " Closer.

I'm think I'm shaking cause I probably have a fever, but CeCe could be the cause of it.

"Wait, did I have sex with you?" I told you she doesn't give up.

I didn't answer, and CeCe began to jump and squeal, taking my hands in her's. "I had sex with you! Oh my gosh! Rocky." Why can't my just ears fall off? They're already flaming.

"Oh Rocky, that's so cute!"

I frowned. "It's not cute, it's embarrassing! I'm not suppose to think about you like that..." My voice is all hoarse and scary. I kinda sound like Freddy Kruger.

"For the record Rocks, I've had dreams about you, and they weren't gumdrops and candy clouds either." I must look like Elmo right now.

She really's close right now. I can't really breathe, and I my hands are getting sweaty and my equilibrium is throwing off. I sound like nerd when I'm nervous.

CeCe's then kissing me, except it wasn't in the shower, or at the _Shake It Up, Chicago!_ studio, it was at her house, and it didn't feel all floaty-like anymore. She nearly made me fall backwards when she did that, because kissing her was so... Dreamy.

I'm gonna call her McDreamy from now on.

I'm frozen. "C-CeCe, you just k-kissed m-me."

"I know. I just wanted you to see how it would feel in real life." Logical, no, good for me, yes. "That's amazing CeCe, it really is, but um... You're sick."

"Oh. Aw dammit." Oh, CeCe. So sweet, yet so blank.

I lightly flicked her ear, my hand still trembling in the process. "Don't swear." Even though I did a few times.

CeCe kissed me. I'm happy about that. Why? I don't know. But HECK YES CeCe kissed me! Ha! In your faces Deuce and Gunther and Ty! CeCe kissed ME first! WHAT SUCKA!

Yeah. That felt good. I just got CeCe sick, but it was totally worth it.

CeCe rocked back and forth with a smug smile on her face. "So, Rocky... You wanna-"

"No. I just got you sick and the worse thing to do would be making out. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to call Deuce and tell him that he smells like lemons." Wow, that wasn't suppose to come out.

CeCe raised her eyebrows. "Afterwards?" I walked away, shaking my head.

I wonder if Deuce really does smell like lemons when you kiss him. And Gunther taste like watermelons.

... Gosh, I am sick.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a gift in honor of my birthday. Yep. I'm just giving you a gift. For MY birthday. So sweet, and weird, and awkward.<strong>

**If you didn't get that, I'm implying that you need to give me a gift back. Expensive, please and thank you.**

**Please do review, it would make me happier than getting a gift for my birthday. Which you should be doing right now.**

**Right now. ;P (P.S. If you see any errors, tell me. I'm a lazy sloth about proofreading.) **


End file.
